Beneath My Wings
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: Nick shoved the letter in the post-box before dashing away from the mob of paparazzi and screeching females. Somewhere in Hollywood, after sneaking away from the set of his latest movie, Joe did the same.


_Kind of a silly little thing. But I was singing Wind Beneath My Wings in choir earlier and I could help but think of how the lyrics were just so... Kevin.  
I'm also taking this moment to apologize for my lack of coolness about updating. Just having a spot of bother at the moment, but I promise I'm working as hard as I can to update stories and write some new stuff too._

_Thank you so, so much for the nominations for the PHM Awards. You guys literally had me floating on air. Seriously. I felt like a Jonas Brother with a nomination for a Kids Choice Award. (By the way that's me secretly opening the debate of whether Nick and Joe deserved to get nominated and Kevin didn't. Feel free to leave a review, or drop a message with your views on that topic. I for one was MAJORLY peeved.)_

**Beneath My Wings.**

Nick shoved the letter in the post-box before dashing away from the mob of paparazzi and screeching females.  
Somewhere in Hollywood, after sneaking away from the set of his latest movie, Joe did the same.

"Kevin!" She called to him, her voice making him feel the way it did the first time he met her.

"Yes, Amour?" He called.

Amour, or Love, being his nickname for his girl.

"Letters for you. I think they're from those brothers of yours." She told him, entering the room.

Kevin grinned. "They remembered."

"Of course they remembered, it's your twenty ninth birthday!" She laughed, handing him the envelopes.

"Yeah, but they're so busy. Nick and his Music and Joe and his acting. Busy, busy people." He smiled, placing one on the table.

"Kevin, don't be ridiculous. You're their brother. I'm mad at them for not flying out to see you."

She put her hands on her hips. "I'll bet Frankie will visit."

Kevin chuckled. "Macy, we live in Australia, they're not just going to "pop in" for a cup of tea. And, you know as well as I do that Frankie can't contact anyone. It would blow his cover."

She sighed, nodding. "I know, I know. But four years is a long time. They keep promising."

Kevin put a hand on her shoulder. "At least we've got Stella."

Macy laughed. "Yeah, well, _Stella_ knows how to use a private jet."

"_Stella_ can take her work with her." Kevin smiled.

"Alright, alright." Macy held up her hands. "You win."

Kevin beamed and opened the first card.

_Kevin,_

_Happy Birthday big bro. I miss you tonnes and I promise I'll be over as soon as filming wraps up._

_Hope Macy is doing alright, although she's probably mentally glaring at me right now for missing another birthday._

_I've got a really cool present for you, but I'm not allowed send it by mail, so this gives me my excuse for flying out as soon as we're finished here._

_Sonny (you remember Sonny Munroe, right?) says hi and wishes you a very Happy Birthday._

_Mom and Dad wish you all the best and they've promised to come with me when I'm coming over._

_Love you loads!_

_And big Birthday Wishes from all of us here at JONAS Studios._

_Love,_

_Joe._

Kevin smiled at his messy script. He knew full well that Joe wouldn't be visiting this year. Maybe next year, for Kevin's thirtieth, but he was just too busy.

Macy shook her head. "Do you think Joe and Stella will ever be friends again?"

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know. When he said he'd be mad at them forever, I thought it was one of those things that would last a while and then go away. Five years is a long time to hold a grudge."

"Well, I say we throw you a really big birthday and invite them both."

Kevin laughed again and picked up Nick's envelope.

_Kevin,_

_You know that I've always been best with song lyrics, rather than actual terms of affection._

_So, here goes._

_It must have been cold there, in my shadow._

_To never have sunlight, on your face._

_You've been content to let me shine._

_You always walked a step behind._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed._

_But I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know, I know the truth._

_I would be nothing, without you._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_And everything I would like to be._

_I can fly higher than an eagle._

_Because you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Happy Birthday, Kevin._

_I love you and I miss you._

_Give Macy my love and tell her that, no matter what, I'll be over as soon as I can._

_Stella sends her love and promises to drag me with her the next time she's coming over._

_How's Joe?_

_Nick._

Kevin smiled, a little sadly, at Nick's letter.

Macy kissed the top of his head, knowingly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto his lap.

"So, Mrs. Lucas. Where shall we go tonight?"

"I hear some of the animals at the Zoo just had children." Macy shrugged, before grinning at Kevin's wide eyes. "And speaking of children, I've got some exciting news for you."

"What?" Kevin asked, placing both letters from his brothers on the table beside him.

Macy winked and kissed his cheek.

"I'll tell you in a few hours. When you're older."

* * *

  
**_I saw this whole "Nick/Macy" thing that the writers have going on, for Season 2. Let me tell you, I was NOT amused._**


End file.
